


Tools

by kickassanakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is an asshole, Gen, but we all love him anyways, headcanon fic, hint of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel was dragged back to Heaven, he may have been... compromised. <br/>After hearing Jimmy's hateful prayers, Castiel remembered where his duties were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools

**Author's Note:**

> So this is on my ff.net account (basically I'm uploading all my fics today, lol) and since I love Jimmy so much I had to write this.   
> Cas was a total asshole in 4.20 (The Rapture, btw) and I just had to play with it.

_Castiel, you son of a bitch!_

Jimmy was screaming at him.

His vessel. He was... angry.

The hate and fear washed through his words like the Flood, and it stirred a chord in Castiel that had been buried under the weight of the Host. A few feathers twitched in recognition, but his wings did not flare wide with 'righteous indignation' as they would have done before.

Jimmy was simply a tool to be used; a small yet necessary part of the ultimate process in preventing the Apocalypse. Castiel no longer knew what he was planning on telling the Righteous Man. The simpering, rotting _emotions_ he had started to develop had been buried under the love and devotion he felt for his Father.

For Heaven.

Of course Zachariah wouldn't lead him astray - the elder angel was one of the higher powers in his garrison; he would never steer the others wrong or keep valuable information from them. In fact, it was nearly impossible. Why would he bother, especially when any information he withheld could determine the outcome of the Apocalypse?

Castiel had been reassured in his mission after his meeting with Heaven. Zachariah had playfully flicked Castiel with the tip of his top pair of wings, albeit in a tough, jerking motion. He wasn't as used to physical comfort as other angels were. Castiel was similar in that aspect, although he had begun to pick up physical cues from the Righteous Man.

When he was released from Heaven and allowed to reach Earth once more, the situation his old vessel appeared in was quite diabolical. The Winchesters were both in trouble as well, it seemed. A loud _boom_ shocked along the connection he had with Jimmy, and he felt the devout man's soul reaching for his place in the Elysian Fields. Castiel felt a tug of sadness at the edge of his Grace. Soon he would have to find a new vessel.

Oddlu enough, his new vessel was terribly close to his old one.

Claire Novak shone with inner light, bright enough to rival Dean's own soul - if only just by a little bit. Castiel knew she was needed to protect the Winchesters. It would be in bad form if he broke his promise to Jimmy as well, he supposed.

He sent a silent prayer to the young girl, asking for permission, always the elusive permission. It will save the day, he soothed her growing fears. _I will keep you safe._

Her silent cry of _yes, anything_ caused joy to well up in his depths, and he immediately found himself blinking out of her eyes. No time for theatrics in her case - he sincerely hoped she would not be harmed too much from the sudden onslaught of power she possessed inside of her.

He had barely a moment to adjust before a filthy hand fell into her vision. Castiel could feel the dirt and the stench roll off of the demon, in nearly visible waves. The foul presence was nearly overwhelming to his new body, and he held back a retch as he burned the demon out of its flesh embodiment.

Amelia and Jimmy Novak looked terrified, albeit for different reasons. Amelia Novak _was_ still possessed, after all. 

The Winchesters, always ones for opportunity, wildly fought their way out of the restraints placed on them. All in all, it had been a short battle - much shorter than he was used to.

Jimmy was still hanging onto his last threads of life when Castiel had finished. The angel felt his Grace swirl around inside, and new that the least he could do for his former vessel was to send him to his True Home, where he could wait for Amelia and be joined with her forever.

But Jimmy did not want to go. There was an odd attachment he seemed to have to Castiel. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Claire Novak's limited world view only allowed for that explanation. _If Daddy had really cared about me,_ her psyche supplied, _he wouldn't have run away._ Regardless, Castiel warned Jimmy of the complications he was bound to endure.

Yet still, Jimmy begged for it - again. This time, Castiel had the leisure of easing himself in through the transition. There would be no painful ripping of a soul as he moved from one vessel to the next. Once he was sure there was no piece of his Grace left inside Claire Novak's body, he cut off their connection and gave Jimmy the full brunt of his power. There was an odd settling sensation in his chest as he did so. His wings fluttered softly in calm response to the feeling of right that pervaded his being. A tendril of worry tickled at his Grace.

_No_.

He would not - _could_ not allow the poisonous lust of emotions back in. It was out of the question. Zachariah had given him one last chance, and this was it. If he slipped under the dark waters of humanity once more, he would be lost to Heaven forever.  He existed to serve Heaven. It had been the very reason for his creation. God had desired Castiel to serve his betters, and thus Castiel would.

But Dean Winchester was not one of his betters. No, Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, was just another human.

Just another _tool_.


End file.
